


Mrs El Wheeler

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, it ends kinda abrupt but it's also kind of a proposal?, it's kind of mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike finds El's notebook with a page of nothing but El Wheeler or Mrs.Mike Wheeler all over it prompt ?- tumblr prompt





	Mrs El Wheeler

**Author's Note:**

> I've definitely seen someone write this before but I'll try and make it different

 

**April, 1985**

  
  


Hopper had been trying to teach El to write. She wanted to join the boys at school in September and whilst that seemed a little out of reach, he figured there was no harm in trying. She was a smart girl, she would pick it up fairly easily. Sure she wouldn't be top of the class, but he hoped it would be enough that she could at least experience high school like a normal teenager. 

 

The boys were still at school during the weekdays, and Hopper was out too, so he thought she could practice tracing letters and set an assignment while he was gone for her to write a short story. He'd also gotten her a diary, encouraging her to write in it every day if she could, about what she felt and what she did. El loved the diary.

 

She had seen from tv that it was supposed to be private, so she didn't let Hopper see, especially since a certain boy featured heavily in it and for some reason she felt embarrassed at the idea of Hopper knowing how she felt. Of course she knew Hopper knew how much she cared for Mike, but somehow putting it in writing and having Hopper see it just felt weird. And the girls on TV certainly didn't like people reading their diary, so she assumed it was the right behaviour.

 

Hopper had left for the day, and Mike had promised he'd visit her after school, but that wasn't until the clock read 3-1-5. She was supposed to be writing her assignment for Hopper, but that had gotten boring fast. Instead, she ended up cross legged, notebook on her lap, as she watched her soaps.

 

In those long months she'd been alone, the soaps had been most of her contact. Her mind had often wondered to Mike whenever she saw a couple on TV kiss, feeling that same jolt she'd felt when Mike had briefly pressed his own lips to hers that night before they were separated. She missed him more when that happened, feeling anger and pain that she couldn't be with him. She imagined how he would react when they finally met again. Would he scoop her up in his arms and spin her around madly like the couples in those movies? Would he kiss her again, hand gingerly resting on her cheek?

 

But it hadn't been like that exactly. She'd ran into his arms - well, walked - but she wouldn't change it for the world, the mere feeling of him, his arms around her were enough to make all that waiting worth it.

 

On the TV, the couple were getting married, and El leaned forward slightly. She loved weddings, seeing the dresses and the dancing. One day, she wanted to have a wedding. She would imagine Mike's face when he saw her in the dress and it made her grin to herself.

 

The idea of being a Wheeler made her feel light in her chest, the idea that she and Mike could be even more connected. She played the words around in her head, “El Wheeler”. But it wasn't until she scribbled it down on paper that it looked right.

 

_ Mrs El Wheeler _

_ Mike and El Wheeler _

_ El Jane Wheeler _

_ Mr and Mrs Wheeler _

 

She spent ages writing down different variations, deciding which she would want on the wedding invitations.

 

The time crept away from her, and Mike's gentle knock came sooner than she expected. El jumped up, discarding her notebook on the couch.

 

“El!” Mike bent down and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up slightly when he stood to his full height. He always seemed so happy to see her, even though she had just seen him yesterday.

 

He put her down and closed the cabin door behind him, dumping his backpack on the couch. His eyes landed on her notebook and he picked it up, reading the work she'd been doing for Hopper. Today she had just written about her day and Mike smiled, looking at how her handwriting was improving. El felt proud too, she wanted to be able to join him in a few months and it looked like she was making good progress.

 

In all the rush of Mike turning up, she had been distracted, momentarily forgetting the doodles she'd made on the other page. Her eyes grew wide when he turned the page, the smile fading slightly.

 

“Mike!” She reached out, trying to grab the notebook from him.

 

His eyes scanned the page briefly until he looked up, meeting her eyes. A nervous smile beginning to form.

 

“El Wheeler?” He stepped closer but she looked away, feeling embarrassed for the first time in a while.

 

“I was just doodling…”

 

“No, I uh... I'm glad.” He said softly, “because I think about that stuff too.”

 

“Really?” She looked back at him, meeting his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I mean, one day? I can't imagine anyone else ever being able to replace you.”

 

She felt happy, but why did she feel like crying? 

 

“You promise?” She felt her voice was almost faltering.

 

“Promise.” He nodded, and she could see his eyes glistening slightly.

 


End file.
